1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine and in particular to one having a positioning device and a clamping device on the worktable which can facilitate the positioning of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional worktable 11 for a wood carving machine utilizes an adjust bolt 12, two stationary brackets 13, a movable bracket 14, an adjust screw rod 15 and a positioning device 16 to adjust the position of a workpiece. In addition, the positioning device 16 is formed with a hole 17 on which is mounted a holding device 20. The holding device 20 comprises an L-shaped rod 21, a rectangular block 22 and a spring leaf 23. The spring leaf 23 is disposed above the worktable 11 for holding a workpiece being processed. However, the positioning device 16 can only be moved to and fro and cannot be used for adjusting the carving angle and the inclination of the workpiece, thereby limiting the processing range and method and therefore causing much inconvenience in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine and in particular to one having a positioning device and a clamping device on the worktable which can facilitate the positioning of a workpiece.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine which utilizes a U-shaped recess on the top of a sleeve to mount a clamping device for keeping a workpiece in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine which includes a clamping device having a supporting arm provided at the rear side with an eccentric roller adapted for sliding on an upper edge of a positioning device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a worktable for a wood carving machine having a holder which can be moved up and down along a rod and rotated with respect to a cross-shaped sleeve for holding a workpiece in place.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.